Average
by Elysian Visions
Summary: Kagome shared a vague romantic inclination with Sesshoumaru and hopes to continue it after 500 years. ONESHOT


**AN:** Something cute,sweet, and hopefully funny! If anyone would like to beta this, feel free to send me a message.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or make any money from this story.

* * *

Kagome had shared a vague romantic inclination with Sesshoumaru in the last days of the Shikon hunt, if you could call it that. It was more of a tight grasp around her waist when he moved her out of harm's way, a little nod of acknowledgement when she entered the room, a smirk at her jokes on a good day.

For Sesshoumaru, it was practically screaming "I love you" to the sky.

But it was not in Kagome's fate to remain in the Feudal Era; soon after Kagome had completed the jewel she felt the gentle tug towards the well. She had ignored it as long as possible, choosing instead to be rejoicing with her friends, sitting under the moonlight with Sesshoumaru, and holding back her laughter as an embarrassed Inuyasha was forced into dancing with the village girls. But the gentle tugs eventually become a hard pull, and Kagome found it hard to resist its call.

So Kagome set forth to say her goodbyes, shed the necessary tears and head back home. Sesshoumaru had managed not to be found in the last days of goodbye and as Kagome began her last walk towards the well, she was hit the sinking feeling that she may never see him again. When she was less than 10 feet away from the well, Sesshoumaru appeared out of the woods.

"Farewell."

Kagome's well thought-out speech was rendered into an unintelligent sobbing sound. As she reached the edge of the well ready to jump in, she turned around.

"Come find me."

"Of course."

With that Sesshoumaru turned and stepped into the forest, not sparing a single glance back. Kagome watched him until she could no longer make out the white against the green. Many others would have been extremely upset at how Sesshoumaru had acted, but Kagome wasn't dumb.

For Sesshoumaru, it was practically an undying promise.

* * *

A year and then two, passed after Kagome came back from the Feudal Era, she continued with her studies, teased her brother, smiled and nodded at her mother's request for grandchildren and began taking care of the shrine.

And one day as Kagome was sweeping the shrine steps, a pair of expensive leather shoes appeared below her vision. Her smiling face turned up to a human looking Sesshoumaru. She was prepared for the loss of silver hair, fangs, markings and claws but she was not prepared when Sesshoumaru began to speak.

"Over the years everything that this Sesshoumaru has found remarkable about you was stripped away one by one."

"Your courage, compassion and acceptance were the result of safe modern liberal times. You had courage because you, like so many other teenagers, believed you were untouchable and that nothing horrid would ever occur to you."

"Your compassion, likewise, resulted from your constant comparison of modern times and the Feudal Era. You believed that everyone was poor, miserable and deserved to be pitied because they appeared to be below poverty when held up to your standards of living."

"Your acceptance was influenced by the modern ideal of accepting everyone, no matter how different they are." Sesshoumaru spat out.

"Your knowledge that was once considered so vast is less than mediocre when held up to today's standards of education. "

"Your looks that once was called exquisite is actually standard compared to women in the modern times."

Sesshoumaru paused and his eyes slanted downwards towards Kagome's chest.

"Even your assets that were_ impressive _in the Feudal Era are merely average in today's standards."

Kagome frowned and bit her lip, her eyes widening as she realized that Sesshoumaru was not done.

"A man of my degree and standing would not look twice at you; they would not lower themselves to associate with someone so unremarkable."

Kagome's heart sank.

"But I am not a man. Although the human timeline dictates that you are merely an average product of the past 500 years. In this Sesshoumaru's timeline, _you came first _and that makes you extraordinary."

Kagome smiled, "I didn't know you could talk that much." Taking his hand, Kagome lead him towards the shrine, looking forwards to their future, especially after that display.

For Sesshoumaru, _that _was practically carving his heart out.


End file.
